Kid X Liz
by Shiny Umbreon222
Summary: A short one chapter Kid X Liz story! smut smut smut! Be warned!


_**Kid X Liz**_

* * *

It was a simple Saturday morning, and kid was sleeping in his perfectly symmetrical room. When he heard a knock on his door, which woke him up.

"Yes, come in", kid said loud enough so who ever was at the door could hear him.

The door creaked open and a tall blonde haired girl stood in the door way.

"Oh, hello Liz. Can I help you with something?", Kid questioned getting out of his bed.

"Well, I suppose you could say that, yes", Liz walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Um, why did you close the door Liz?", Kid looked rather confused.

"Patty is out with Soul, Maka, Black star, and Tsubaki", Liz said walking over to Kid.

"Oh, and why didn't you go too?", Kid was confused by Liz's actions.

"Well someone has to keep you company...", Liz stood still rubbing her arm.

"I don't need you to keep me company Liz, you should have just went and had fun with everyone", Kid walked towards Liz.

Liz mumbled quietly,"...but I wanna have fun with you...", a slight blush ran across her checks.

Kid stopped half way to Liz, he heard what she said."w-what did you say?", making sure he didn't hear her wrong.

"I said I wanna have fun with you...", Liz said a bit louder so Kid could hear her right.

"So I did you you right...and how exactly would we have fun?", Kid started to think.

"Well I was think something along the lines of-", Liz noticed Kid staring off with a happy look on his face,"uh, Kid?".

"We could check to see if everything in the house in symmetrical! I did that last night...but oh well, doesn't hurt to double check!", Kid was full of excitement.

"N-No...I mean...ah, never mind", Liz turned to the door.

Before Liz knew it Kid's arms were wrapped around her waist,"wh-what are you doing Kid?".

"I was just kidding, I know what you meant...", Kid said to reassure Liz.

Liz felt her face grow hot from the blush, and when she finally realized Kid, was hugging her..er..kind of.

Kid removed his arms from around Liz's waist and waited for her to turn around.

"Do you really know exactly what I meant...Kid?", Liz didn't move from where she was.

"Yes...I do", Kid said telling her the truth.

"Then what did I mean?", Liz was still unsure Kid actually knew.

Kid sighed and walked in front of Liz, he grabbed her face and went on his toes, bringing Liz's head down and connected his lips with Liz's. Liz closed her eyes and let out a slight moan, she brought her arms up and behind Kid's neck. She pulled him in and they passionately kissed, twisting and letting out slight moans here and there. Finally Kid pulled away ending the kiss.

"W-Was that enough...to show that I k-knew?", Kid was a little out of breath.

"Y-Ya...ah ha...ha...", Liz agreed and was also out of breath.

"you think I was lying?", Kid squinted his eyes at Liz.

"w-well, ya kinda...", Liz looked down at the floor and mumbled,"...and you're a pretty good kisser too".

"huh? What was that Liz?", Kid questioned her.

"uhh...oh n-nothing, I said nothing", Liz was panicked now.

"...you're a pretty good kisser too Liz", Kid said grinning.

"W-Wait, you heard me?!", Liz blushed a dark red.

"well it's kinda hard not to when you're so loud, it's so asymmetrical to Patty it hurts", Kid dropped to the floor depressed.

"oh come on, get up Kid", Liz reached for Kid's hand and pulled him up.

in the proses of doing this, Liz accidentally fell backwards onto Kid's bed, along with Kid who was now on top of her.

"Well well well, if you wanted me to on top of you so bad you could have just asked sweetheart", Kid chuckled.

"Th-This was an accident!" Liz shouted at Kid's ignorant remark.

"sure it was Liz, keep telling yourself that", Kid grinned.

kid had an idea so he put that idea into action. He grabbed Liz's arms and put them above her head, and had his own legs on both sides of Liz's waist.

"what are you going Kid?", Liz was unamused by this.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not enjoying it", Kid smirked.

"I'm not", Liz stared seriously into Kid's eyes.

"hmm, well maybe this will change your mind", Kid held Liz's arms above her head.

Kid moved his face closer to Liz's face, and put his mouth near her ear. He seductivly into her ear,"now tell me, if you're not in lying this then why did you seem so into that kiss?", he pulled away come Liz's ear.

That gave Liz shivers, making her blush. This was not helping her case whaHwrdsrtt so ever.

"gottcha...", Kid grinned.

He put his head closer to Liz's and soon closed the gap between their lips. Liz was trying to get her hands back from Kid only to pull Kid in to kiss her more passionately. Kid noticed this and let her do as she wanted with her hands, she put them up to Kid and grabbed hold of his shirt collar, pulling him in to kiss him harder. They were too into this kiss that Kid didn't notice what Liz was doing, she quickly switched positions with him.

Liz was on top of Kid now, they were still making out, they didn't let that stop them. Liz took Kid's hands and did to them as he did to her, she put them above his head, but she didn't hold them in place. With her hands able to move freely she decided to move them to Kid'schest, and remove his shirt.

She pulled apart from the kiss for a moment and undid Kid's shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side. Liz looked at Kids chest, seeing he had a 6-pack, and being so skinny too.

"what?", Kid questioned the blonde sitting on top of him staring at his chest.

"I just didn't expect you to have a 6-pack", Liz gawked over.

"you like it?", Kid smirked, his hands still laying above his head.

"y-yea...", Liz blushed at the question.

Kid moved his arms and grabbed Liz's back and pulled her towards him. His lips touched Liz's once again, but this time Kid's tongue found a way into Liz's mouth. Liz would take this though, and their tongues had a battle for dominance in their mouths.

The door to Kid's bed room opened up revealing Patty,"hey gu-".

kid and Liz quickly stopped and Liz got off of Kid, allowing him to sit up.

"Uhhh...I should have knocked...", Patty said awkwardly.

"Yuh huh, you think?", Liz blushed from her own sister catching her make out with their Meister.

"sooo, I'm guessing you're just gonna say 'it's not what it looks like'...right?", Patty laughed.

"can you leave?!", Liz awkwardly yelled at Patty.

"alright alright, just came here to tell you guys Soul and the others are here", Patty skipped off out of the door way.

"We're we just caught, making out, on my bed, by your sister...?", Kid confusingly asked.

"yep...well get a shirt on lover boy, lets go see everyone", Liz got up and walked towards the door.

"hey wait!", Kid stopped Liz.

"what?", Liz turned around to see what Kid wanted.

"can I have a goodbye kiss?", Kid made puppy dog eyes at Liz.

"b-but we'll see each other in like not even 5 minutes!?", Liz was flustered.

"so?", Kid shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"And they were just making out!", Patty giggled after finishing telling everyone what she saw in Kid's room.

"wow, I didn't think they felt that way about each other", Tsubaki was surprised.

"ya, well I, THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! Could get all of the ladies!", black star said standing up on the couch.

"I would never do something like that...", Soul and Mka said at the same time.

They both looked at each other then blushed, then looked down quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this quick little soul eater Kid X Liz fan fiction I did! It's only a one chapter thing so ya ;-;...unless people want more then I will gladly do more!**

 **Even though I'll probably do more without being requested to do more...**

 **...ok, bye!**


End file.
